A New School
by FairMaiden
Summary: What if the Dark Lord had won? When Lily Luna Potter is captured by Death Eaters, her life is spared and she is allowed to attend Hogwarts, a school only meant for Pure-Bloods. There, she meets the sons and daughters of the Death Eaters. Lily Luna Potter has lost her father, but not her courage. She is determined to fight back.
1. Prologue

I was terrified. But, I willed myself to push down the terror and panic—I had to be strong.

"Keep walking." The voice commanded me.

I didn't think it was worth my while to protest, so instead I blindly followed my captor.

The blindfold over my eyes prevented me from seeing who he was, but from his gruff, familiar voice I could surmise that this was Yaxley.

I could feel his cold grasp pushing me onward, so I kept walking.

Only yesterday was I celebrating my nineteenth birthday. Now, I was probably going to die.

Soon, I lost track of the number of turns my captor and I took. He didn't say anything but his grasp never relaxed.

"Yaxley?" I suddenly hear a voice somewhere in front of us.

I feel a slight pride in myself for being able to recognize my captor just from one phrase.

My Dad would be proud.

And James… James would try to shield me from everything… Would I ever see my family again?

I had lost Dad when I was just a little girl. The Death-Eaters found us, and my Dad had agreed to surrender himself if they spared our lives. James, Albus, Mom, and I were sent to away to a housing unit for blood-traitors.

Only those children who were deemed to have blood "pure enough" were allowed to attend Hogwarts.

I once asked James why they didn't just kill us off.

 _"_ _It's because their scared of dying out," I remember James telling Albus and I, "that's why they won't hurt Mom… she's a pure-blood, and there's not many of them left."_

Only two months ago, I joined the Resistance, an underground group, which was fighting against Voldemort's reign. James had been against the idea… I guess he had been right. Now, I was being led to my execution.

I feel Yaxley's arm tighten around my forearm, and I wince from the pain.

"Move aside. I am here to see the Dark Lord… I found her."

My heart drops.

I was surely going to die.

* * *

When my blind- fold is finally taken off, I am shocked by how bright the room is. I look around and to my horror I see that I am in a huge room, and I surrounded by Death Eaters. I recognize some faces.

I see the pale face of Draco Malfoy whose hand is on the shoulder of a familiar looking boy. Our eyes meet for a second, but he looks away quickly.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise…"

I suddenly wish that I had my blind-fold back on, and my eyes dart away from the Malfoy family toward the speaker. The face that is speaking to me is so horrid that I feel like screaming out in terror. This is the man that haunted my nightmares ever since I was little.

"Greyback… you are scaring the girl…" another voice says, but I don't take my eyes off of the monster that is creeping closer to me.

I take a couple of steps back but I feel Yaxley push me forward.

"ENOUGH."

The voice is high-pitched, cold, and commanding. It's the voice of the Dark Lord. Greyback immediately steps back into the crowd.

I don't want to look up at the speaker, but I force myself to meet his eyes.

However, my eyes are not drawn to his red ones, but to the women next to him. I recognize her instantly. It's Bellatrix Lestrange. She was the one who had found us. She was the one who killed Dad. She's older then I remember and she looks worn, but the manic grin that I remember so well is still etched upon her ragged face.

Now, I jut out my chin, willing myself not to cry. I face the Dark Lord. He looks at me for a long while, and the room is silent.

Then, he speaks.

"What do you think, Bellatrix? What should we do with Lily _Potter_?"

A wicked grin plays at her mouth. I see her mouth moving, but I cannot hear her. The room seems to be spinning. Right before I fall, I look away from Bellatrix and see the grey eyes of the Malfoy boy. And then, everything goes black.


	2. A New Start

_Hi. I know the chapters are short, but I am working on making them longer!_

* * *

I feel like I am in a museum. The train station is full of aristocratic looking men, women, and children. Everyone looks as if his or her portraits could be found in an art gallery.

Women walk toward the station in fancy hats. My eyes follow one woman whose hat seems alive due to the exotic feathers fluttering around her face as she walks. Her young daughter skips after her mother. Her hair is braided with what can only be diamonds interwoven in her thick locks.

I look down at my worn jeans and old hoodie and I immediately realize how out of place I am.

"It's alright darling…" My mom whispers to me.

I look up at my mom and immediately feel more comfortable. She had given up so much for James, Albus and I to be safe.

When I was younger I always wanted to look as beautiful as mom. She's gorgeous. Even with the opulence around us, my mother is still the brightest person in the station. She's curvy, full and athletic. I'm skinny, lanky, and I still look like a thirteen year old.

I suppose in some aspects I do look like mum. We have the same hair and eye color. But her eyes are bright and her hair is full and my eyes are dull and my hair is limp. Only Albus inherited my father's emerald eyes.

My heart clenches as I think of James and Albus. James and Albus were home. They were safe. But, they were being watched. The Resistance had crumbled with my capture.

I suppose I was _lucky_.

My life was spared. My education would continue. But somehow, I didn't feel lucky.

Other members of the Resistance were now on the run, being tracked down by Death Eaters.

But I had survived.

When I had awoken after I fainted, I was told that the Dark Lord had spared my life.

When I had asked the healer why, she merely replied, " _Your lucky, that's why."_

I didn't question his decision.

"Lily… before you go… I have to tell you something," My mother says, suddenly looking as if she were going to cry.

This startles me. My mother is always so strong and brave. It's unusual for her to show any kind of weakness.

"When you were captured, I didn't know what to do, Lily. But, I knew I **had** to do something…. So I… I gave them the one thing I knew they wanted—

Her voice breaks and I think she's about to cry. I grasp her hand, and in horror I realize that she is wearing a ring. It's not just any ring. It's a large, expensive engagement ring.

Realization dawns on me.

James' words echo in my head " _They are scared of dying out…"_

"Mom… you didn't—

My mom doesn't say anything, but she nods her head in shame.

She did it for me. That's why I James, Albus and I were alive, because my mom had given up her freedom.

I knew about the Pure-Blood's wedding vows. As a woman, my mom would be at the mercy of her husbands' very whim and command. The moment my mom put on the ring, she was already partially bound to her husband.

Tears begin to stream down my face and I embrace her.

I had never doubted my mother's love for her family, and I now I knew how deeply this love ran.

I am alive because of her.

"Mom, who is he—?"

But the warning whistle blows and she instead of answering me, she hugs me again and pushes me towards the train.

"It's time for you to get onto the train Lily. I'll write to you to explain. I love you."

I cannot respond because I know that if I speak I will begin to cry.

I throw her a wistful, longing glance and board the train.


End file.
